


Remember Me?

by Brackish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: Angela receives word that she's to give a physical evaluation to a new member, and is surprised to find it's her childhood friend. A pharmercy one-shot.





	

Angela’s leg would not stay still. 

She tapped the console with the end of her pen incessantly, hardly taking into account the screens and graphs that flew by her. Several times she had huffed to herself, trying to shaking herself of the distraction, only to find her mind drifting again moments later. 

Every twenty minutes or so, she would stand, stretch, walk to the mess hall to refill her thermos, and sit back down - this exercise would afford her roughly seven-and-a-half minutes of clear thinking, before she’d check her communicator for the message she had read seemingly a hundred times. 

She mentally corrected herself. 

_ Eighty-seven times - and now, eighty-eight _ .

**[ASGN]; NEW RECRUIT - FULL PHYSICAL EVALUATION. ATT - F. AMARI**

Angela smiled to herself, a mixture of nervous hesitation and excitement bubbling in her stomach. She hadn’t seen Fareeha in years, since they were children, even. They had gone their separate ways, and somewhere along that distant road they had fallen apart, one wrapped up in their training, and the other shielded from a world her mother never wanted her daughter to see. 

Angela wasn’t sure what Ana would have made of it, her daughter coming into the fold - or whether she was even aware of it. Either way, theirs was to be a reunion. 

Angela had missed her friend so. 

She pulled her file onto the screen, discarding the reports and studies she had been gazing over previously. It was a skint document, though to be fair filling it with details would be partly her responsibility. 

Twenty years old, black hair. Tattoo underneath her right eye. No physical records at all, despite her previous operational experience. Angela cursed under her breath - paramilitary bookkeeping left much to be desired. 

Her skillset was extensive; early adopter and pioneer of raptora systems, showing prowess in more fields than Angela could see or discern. Her speciality was medical, but even she could see that Fareeha was a force to be reckoned with. 

She whispered a quiet word of awe, just as the comms unit on her wall buzzed to life. 

Angela jumped in her seat.

“F. Amari to Dr. Ziegler, receive?” 

“Y-yes!” Angela said, jumping in her seat. She scrambled to clear a space on her desk, folders and clipboards and old coffee mugs scattering across the metal table. She fumbled with her coat, flattening the creases out with her hands, glancing sideways into her reflection against the projection glass to primp her blonde hair, tidying it back into a messy bun. 

She took a deep sigh, and stared at her door. Seconds seemed to crawl by, and Angela became increasingly aware of her pose. 

_ How do people stand naturally again?  _

She fidgeted, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She had forgotten how long it took someone to walk to her office at the end of the hallway. 

She held her breath when at last her door beeped to signal a visitor, clearing the command for it to slide open. 

Angela beamed. “Fareeha - it’s so good to see you.” 

The girl that Angela had left as a distant memory seemed completely different to the woman that stood before her. Already, Fareeha had grown taller than her, and broader in shoulder too. She stood in rigid attention, saluting Angela with gusto and a fierce look upon her face, the shadow her hand cast upon the telltale ink marked beneath her eye. She was dressed in casual workout, but her shirt seemed to strain against the bulk of her biceps, her combat tights taut against her thighs. 

Angela whispered a quiet word of mercy.

When Fareeha spoke, her voice was deep - a quiet rumble from a distant storm.

“Doctor Ziegler.” She nodded. “It’s an honour to meet you.” 

“It’s - what?” Angela stammered, her heart screaming to a stop. “We’ve -  _ sorry _ ?” 

Fareeha’s visage faltered for a split-second, before she repeated herself.

“My apologies - Frau Doktor,” Fareeha said, bowing slightly. “I forget my place. I am still becoming accustomed to the courtesies of this institution.” 

Angela shook her head, trying desperately to stem the stabbing feelings of loss in her chest. 

“No - Fareeha,” Angela said, stepping closer. “We’ve… We’ve met before - when we were children. You don’t remember?” 

Fareeha’s brow furrowed slightly, her dark eyes darting in search of recognition of Angela’s worried gaze. 

“I…” Fareeha whispered quietly, shakily. “Have we?” 

“Yes.” Angela said, almost pleading. 

Fareeha’s gaze fell to the floor, a look of deep concentration etched into her face as she ravaged her mind for the memory. 

Suddenly, she glanced back up. 

“A… Angela?” Fareeha said, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

The nervous laughter almost burst from Angela’s lips. 

“Yes,” She said, her smile impossibly wide. “It’s so - It’s  _ so, so  _ good to see you again, Fareeha.”

 

* * *

 

Fareeha didn’t flinch when Angela stepped to embrace her in a tight hug, though her arms hesitated to wrap around her shoulders. It was strange - the memories, they felt distant, unfamiliar and forgotten, like a toy that had be abandoned and found years later, only to have been shaped and moulded by memory into a different being. 

“Angela.” Fareeha repeated under her breath, frozen in place as the life she had left behind came surging back to meet her. She could feel Angela’s frame quivering quietly beneath her, tucking her blonde hair beneath her chin. 

“You’ve become a beautiful woman.” Fareeha said, before she could stop herself. 

“W-what?” Angela said, recoiling back, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. 

“Uh - n-nothing!” Fareeha stammered, red-faced, breaking their embrace and clearing her throat loudly.  

Angela stood frozen, wide-eyed and flushed pink. 

The silence stood like a solid concrete block between them, before Angela hurriedly suggested they begin Fareeha's physical examination. 

The physical lasted twelve minutes, and was conducted in absolute, embarrassed silence. 

Angela didn't speak again until she dismissed Fareeha from her office. 

“That’ll be all, Fareeha.” She said quietly, hiding a soft smile. “You are dismissed.” 

Fareeha nodded, gathering her effects and making for the door. 

“Thank you, Doct - Angela.” 

Angela nodded. “You’re welcome.”

Fareeha paused as she reached the door, one hand on the metal frame. 

“I am still new here,” Fareeha said. “And I do not know my way around. I would be very... appreciative, if you could guide me - if you have the time, of course.” 

She glanced back to see Angela smiling, the image of which would be never forgotten. 

“Of course, Fareeha.” Angela said, beaming. “It would be my pleasure.” 

Fareeha nodded, and stepped out into the hallway. 

“Angela Ziegler,” She chuckled to herself. “And to you - it’s good to see you, again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A short pharmercy one-shot; just wanted to get it off my chest.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
